


处处吻（2）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Relationships: 丕植
Kudos: 8





	处处吻（2）

——论霸总如何欲擒故纵挽救失足少年——

“哎呀，真不能去……”曹植一边用肩膀夹着手机，一边颠着锅里的鸡蛋饼，“我女朋友不让玩嘛不是……切，干嘛非得告诉你——”

“你说什么？！”曹植突然停止了装模作样的颠锅。

“甄宓回来了？”

已经是下半夜了，浑身酒气的曹植挣脱要送他上楼的杨修，一边骂骂咧咧“你他妈以后这种事能不能不叫我”，一边跌跌撞撞的上楼，还被楼梯绊了好几跤。

好不容易爬到家门前，曹植喝得眼前重影，拿出钥匙对着锁孔乱捅一气。

就在曹植逐渐暴躁的时候，门突然从内打开了，一下子失去了支力点的他不由自主的扑在了男人身上。

鼻翼间是淡淡的咖啡气味。

“你回来了。”

曹植大脑还有点没反应过来。

这家伙又在等他？

而后才想起他已经答应过曹丕，以后一定不再去夜店鬼混了。

他不会……生气了吧？

“嗯。”曹植推开他，知道他不喜欢自己身上的烟酒味，“今天杨修生日，都是老朋友了不好不去……我先去洗澡。”

腰却被人一把从身后扣住，紧接着男人的身体就贴上来，头埋在他后颈，野兽似的沉醉深嗅，搞得曹植浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

“你先松……”

“我一直在等你。”曹丕低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起。

曹植心里有些内疚，却没说什么。

两人沉默了一会儿，曹植也就让他这么静静抱着。

“娇兰，蝴蝶夫人。”曹丕突然打破沉默。

“啊？”

“你身上有女人的香水。”

“你他妈的意思是老子出去玩女人了？”曹植一把推开他，借着酒劲儿倒有几分恼羞成怒，“曹丕你别整天拐弯抹角的行不行？老子玩就玩了怎么着还得跟你汇报吗？！”

“我没那意思。”曹丕脸上还是很平静，转过身走进卧室，“你先去洗澡，我睡了。”

只留下曹植一个人一脸尴尬停在原地。

这男人……真搞不懂。

曹植的太阳穴突突直跳，头痛欲裂，只好先去洗漱。

等到他裹着白色浴巾回到卧室的时候，却看到曹丕已经合上被子睡去了。

曹植皱了皱眉。

他以前不都是要看完邮件再睡觉吗？

害，自己回来这么晚，他肯定都已经看完了。

还是说……他真生气了？

曹植以前从没见曹丕生过气，唯一一次是在他上高中时，趁他不在家偷玩他笔记本，结果误打误撞把他最重要的策划给删了。

曹植战战兢兢的告诉了他，本以为他会像曹老爹一样把自己狗血淋头的痛骂一顿，然后在让他负责一个月的家务。

没想到曹丕只是冷了下脸，淡淡的说了句“下次注意”，就回公司了。

但毕竟……自己和他现在已经是那种关系了啊。

而且，自己也不占理，不如……就和他道个歉解释一下？

曹植看看男人睡去的眉眼，这怎么解释？解释不仅又去夜店浪了，而且会见了莫名消失的初恋女友？自己虽然岿然不动，但是架不住狐朋狗友撺掇起哄和性感女友热情如火就——

什么嘛！不就……不就……被迫无奈的……亲了那么……一下下……而已嘛……

曹植一想到这些，头又开始痛起来。

算了，睡觉。

他本就醉得不轻，一躺下没过几分钟就睡去了。

迷迷糊糊中，曹植感觉嘴上湿乎乎的，好像有人在亲他。

曹植有些难受，就偏过头去，没想到那人又把自己转过来，也不做别的什么，只是亲他。

小心翼翼的，一下一下的，像是小鸟在啄花瓣。

曹植被亲的有些清醒过来，意识到那男人还没睡。

他闭着牙关，男人也不敢探进他口中，就只是吮着他嘴唇，偶然还伸出舌尖细细舔一下。

那天两人完成了生命的大和谐之后，曹植便极度嫌弃男人的技术问题，就扔给他一个U盘，让他好好学习领悟一下里头的内容。

看来……这学的也不怎么样啊。

真是，看来自己又要现场直播教学了。

“嗯啊……”曹植浅哼了一声，一边张开嘴，伸出小舌主动去挑逗男人，一边双手环住他腰，让两人的身体贴的更近。

如果不把上次的猪啃地瓜算上的话，曹植的确没和男人真正的接过吻。

曹植真的想更激烈一点，虽然距离上次做已经过去了一个星期，他也还不至于饥渴到那种程度，实际上他想借着这个好好补偿一下男人，毕竟自己有愧于心。

但曹丕看样子并不想要他，任凭曹植怎么挑逗，他就只是轻轻的吻他，甚至一度让曹植掌握了主动权。

那吻，是细水长流，笨拙小心却温柔到极致。

“哥……”曹植觉察出他有些反常，刚想说话便被堵住了嘴。

又是缠绵深切的吻，仿佛男人要用尽此生的柔情，把他这个浪子溺死在这个吻中。

深夜中的唇舌交缠，静谧里有细微水声作响。

曹植被他弄得身体渐渐发热起来，倒有了些感觉。

“子桓……你摸一下我……”得了口喘息的功夫，曹植又想引逗男人。

“不。”意料之外的，曹丕一口回绝了他，紧接着像是上瘾了一般，又俯身吻下来。

曹植费力推开男人，夜色中他眸子反射着窗外的路灯，湿润润的，含着水光一般，还带着点说不清的笑意，“子桓，我想要你，快点。”

毕竟男人算是情窦初开，又时隔一个星期没做，现在身上怕是早起了火吧。

曹植的手开始不安分起来，径直向男人身下探去。

曹丕一把握住他的手腕，声线低沉：“今晚不做。”

曹植愣了一下：“你不想要？”那声音里分明压抑着欲望。

“太晚了，你身体重要。”曹丕说完，便撑起身从曹植身上离开，又转过身去合上被子了。

这下倒弄的曹植彻底睡不着了。

这男人技术学的不怎么样，欲擒故纵玩的倒是六的一匹啊。

“曹丕，我知道你没睡。”

“喂……那个……嗯哼……我错了不成吗？”

“你，你别给脸不要脸啊……”

“我以后肯定不去那地方了，这次的确是有特殊情况——”

“甄宓比我重要。”背过身的男人闷声闷气说了句。

曹植倒一下子笑了，唉，男人这种生物，也得靠哄啊。

曹植没脸没皮的缠上男人，把他扳过来，在他耳边笑道：“胡说，哪有你重要。”

“那你还亲她。”

啧，原来这家伙刚刚是在报复这个，怎么跟小孩似的。

“那以后我只亲你好不好？”曹植果真哄起了小孩。

“别不说话啊，不说话就是默认了啊。”

“喂，你倒是睁眼看看我啊。”

“哥……”

曹丕睁眼，眼前的少年笑的眉目弯弯，像月牙一般。

“我喜欢你。”

诶？

少年一愣，心口漏了一拍。

这是男人第一次正经的表白吧。

曹丕看着他瞪大的眼睛，倒是可爱得很。

“明明是你先追我的，追到手了你就想耍赖不要了么？”

少年倒有些手足无措起来，“哪，哪有啊……”

“阿植一直喜欢哥哥啊。”面皮却不知怎的发烫起来。

混迹情场多年的浪子，此刻却像个初恋少年。

曹丕看着他，手抚上他后脑，轻吻着少年的嘴角。

因为——

哥哥也一直喜欢阿植啊。

*迟到的新年贺文~我决定将这个设定写成一个系列啦！

*武汉加油，中国加油！ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ


End file.
